The present invention relates to 2-methoxy-4-(2-methylpropenyl)phenyl ester of isobutyric acid having the structure: ##STR2## and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles (including solid or liquid anionic, cationic, nonionic or zwitterionic detergents, fabric softener compositions and fabric softener articles, cosmetic powders, hair preparations and perfumed polymers).
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (augment or enhance) fragrances to (or in) various consumable materials. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Woody, spicy, lily-like and low keyed vanillin-like aromas with sweet, vanilla-like, chocolate and fruity undertones are highly desirable for many uses in perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes.
Acet-iso-eugenol having the structure: ##STR3## is described in "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals (Aroma Chemicals)" by Steffen Arctander, 1969, (Monograph 15) as having a fruity-balsamic, warm and faintly spicy odor, somewhat clove-like, but with rosy floral notes and vanilla-like sweetness. In flavors Arctander indicates that this material is for berry, fruit and spice compositions and useful in concentrations of from 0.4 up to 17 ppm. Acet-iso-eugenol is G.R.A.S. on the F.E.M.A. list as No. 2470. Vanillin acetate having the structure: ##STR4## is described by Nunomura, et al in Agric.Biol.Chem. 44 (2), 339,351 (at page 345) to be a flavor component in the acetic fraction of Shoyu (soy sauce).
Nothing in the prior art discloses or infers the compound having the structure: ##STR5## or its use in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes.